disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frank Welker Villains Characters
Terra Nova Episodes is to dinosaurs and creatures, the all seasons. Five years of Terra Nova = BastionMonk = September 26, 2016 It is now September 26, 2016. 133 years before the Tenth Pilgrimage will leave for Terra Nova, and 5 years after the first episode aired. I have rewatched the 2 hour pilot this night. I have urged other people to do the same. I paid a few euro so that this message (with this picture) would reach over 900 people on facebook. Our facebook page got a few more likes in the process. All in all, this anniversary has not gone by entirely unnoticed. Read More… = Fanycharmed = October 13, 2016''Terra Nova’s'' anniversary was also celebrated on Tumblr. The special event was commemorated with a week’s worth of daily thematic posts dedicated to the show. Users who took active part in the celebration include tsheena, thearchangelloki, bellamy-jones and terra-nova-fan, the organizer of the event. Read More... Five years of Terra Nova = BastionMonk = August 20, 2016 September 26 this year marks the 5 year anniversary of Terra Nova. I think it would be nice if fans did something to celebrate the occasion. Fans of other franchises have special days dedicated to their favourite franchise. Examples are: Star Wars Day, Hobbit Day, Jurassic June and Towel Day. The existence and observance of these "holydays" is a telltale sign of how alive/dedicated the respective fanbases are. We are quite dedicated fans of the show. Therefore, I think it would be a good idea to encourage each other to not let September 26 go by unnoticed. Read More... Jason O'Mara talks Terra Nova with SideWalks = BastionMonk = August 9, 2016 Actor Jason O'Mara, who played Jim Shannon in Terra Nova, was interviewed by Sidewalks Entertainment last year. The video containing the interview was uploaded on August 22, 2015. However, it never showed it when I was looking for news about this show. I will summarize the most interesting parts of the interview. Read More... Visit the archive for older news posts. 89 Brachiosaur 139 Acceraptor 228 Carnotaurus 21 Ovosaurus 105 Nkyoraptor 104 Ankylosaurus 587 Empirosaur Plot Summary Now that the critter is terror dinosaurs and Monster's a full grown teenage dinosaurs, the adventure continues with mammals but a lot more trouble occurs when an evil animal hunter named Dr. Garkin lurks around the forest and the mountains, and it's up to Ovosaurus, Carnotaurus Terra Nova along with Empirosaur nephews and niece, creatures. dinnosaurs and animals, along with their good animal friends. Trivia * Giant Frilled Lizard * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * Giant Electric Eel * Ceratosaurus Age of Dinosaurs * Empirosaur * Dimetro Rex * Garahop (Hybrids) * Weredragon * Acrocanthosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Blackcrawlers the Megalosaurus * Pamarak the Nessaurus * Allosaurus A Sound of Thunder (2005) * Acceraptor * Carnotaurus Terra Nova Animals member death notices Over the past years and this year, 4 great talented voice cast members of both Creatures ''passed away. name is ovosaurus, is terra nova. the defeat is to Ovosaurus, Carnotaurus (Terra Nova) ''Empirosaurus and ''Acceraptor, is to Terra nova. For example, Garahop, the voice for Dimetro Rex, the middle monster in ''Disney, passed away from suicide at the age of 28 back on Tuesday, February 3, 2004 (he did not appear in the sequel film), Harold Gould, the voice for Acrocanthosaurus, also in Disney, passed away from prostate cancer at the age of 86 back on Sunday, September 11, 2010, Weredragon the 1st and original narrator, also in Disney, passed away from renal cancer at the age of 76 back on Wednesday, April 27, 2011. Tyrannosaurus, the 1st and original voice for Tug, passed away from a heart attack on Monday, September 3, 2012). (in which Mr. T will voice him in the 3rd installment).